Jade The Ghost Whisperer
by Phantom the ghostwriter
Summary: A freak accident leaves Jade with the ability to see ghosts and with the help of her Aunt Miranda and Tori she learns to control her new ability
1. Chapter 1

Jade West The Ghost Whisperer

How did I get here ? How could one near death experience give me the power to talk to ghosts ? and Most importantly how do I get them to leave me the fuck alone im going crazy here day in and day out here they are Jade help me , you can see me?, and can you deliver a message for me who the fuck do I look like FedEx ? You see I was filming a teen movie in San Diego when a stunt went wrong and I was hit over the head with a falling strobe light. I was in a coma for a month and a half and when I woke up I could see spirits. The first spirit I came in contact with was the ghost of a little boy who was killed in a skateboarding accident freaked me out because I thought I was dead too but that's besides the point. He wanted me to tell his mom that he was sorry and that he loved her and that he hid his life savings under the floor boards in his room which came out to be a decent amount of money and after that was over he went into his light and that was that or so I thought.

" Jade honey are you alright in there?" My mother asked

" Yea mom im good" I said

" Well your Aunt Miranda is coming for dinner and I want you to get ready for her arrival " Mom says.

Great Aunt Miranda she's my mother's baby sister and she's a fucking weirdo but so am I so to speak.

" Hey Jade"

" God Phillip what the hell are you still doing here I thought you went into the light a week ago" I said

" Well i wanted to tell you goodbye" Phillip said

" You told me goodbye three times and you even hugged me which i despise so what's the real reason?" I asked

" Jade I think im in love with you and I couldn't leave without telling you " he says

" You got lost didn't you?" i asked with a smirk

" Yes Yes I did and I need you to help me find my light again" he says

" Well that's going to have to wait my aunts coming over and after that ill help you but make yourself scarce in the mean time haha" I said

" Awesome" he said

Phillip was a high school football player with the IQ of a dead turtle his life ended in tragedy when he forgot to put his helmet on right and crashed into a goal post cracking his skull and crushing his spinal column he gives an all new meaning to the words dumb jock.

" Jade your Aunt is here" my mother says

" Jadelyn West you are definitely a sight for sore eyes " Miranda says as I descend from upstairs.

" Thank you so are you " I said

" Well get in here you I've missed you so much " Aunt Miranda says as she pulls me in for a hug

" Missed you too" I said

" Well ladies I'll let you two catch up I'll be back in a moment ' Mom says

" Where are you going Mom?" I asked

" I have to pick up a few things for dinner see ya later bye" Mom says

" Later sis" Aunt Miranda says

" Bye mom" I said

" So your mom told me about the accident how are you doing? she asked

" Fine I guess " I said

" No Ptsd or anything?" she asked

No but I can see ghosts who drive me crazy every 5 minutes I thought to myself.

" No I think im good " I said

Crash!

" What the hell !?" We said at the same time

" Aunt Miranda stay right here I'll be right back" I said

" Don't you think I should go with you Jade?" She asked

" Umm no I'll be fine I got these little babies here for protection " I said pulling out my scissors.

" Alright call me if you need me" Aunt Miranda says

" Gotcha" I said running up the stairs to my father's office and opening the door to find Phillip rifling through his closet.

" What in the blue fuck are you doing in here?" I asked angry as all hell

" Your dad has some pretty choice shit in here Jade" Phillip said

" What are you doing i told you to make yourself scarce until I got back" I said

" Well I got bored and since no one was in here i didn't think it would be a problem " he said

" If you dont get your ass out of here right now im going kick your ass into the afterlife and you'll be reincarnated with my foot in your ass" I say

" Jade are you o who the hell are you? " Aunt Miranda asked

" You can see me?" Phillip asked

" You can see him too" I asked

" Yes I can see ghosts Jade and now you can too" She says

" Holy shit " I said


	2. Chapter 2

"Aunt Miranda you can see ghosts too but how?" I asked.

" Jade you're not the only who has been through some traumatic shit " Aunt Miranda says

" Umm is someone going to help me find my light?" Phillip asked

" Why haven't you gone into you're light already?"Aunt Miranda asked

" Uh I lost it " Phillip says getting a weird look from Aunt Miranda

" Jock" I said to her

" Nough said" She says

" Ok Phillip do you see a light somewhere in here?" I asked

" I think so it's been this bright light bulb in front of me all day could that be it?" Phillip asked

We both looked at him like he was completely stupid which he kind of was but this was borderline retardation.

" Yes that is your light go into it " Aunt Miranda says

" Wow I see my dog skipper and my grandmother thanks Jade I owe you one" Phillip says going around going into the light.

And just like that Phillip was gone I had to admit i was kind of going to miss that idiot

" So how long have you been able to see them?" I asked her

" Since the car accident back in 96" She says

" Oh my god I remember mom telling me about that you almost died" I said

" Well I didnt but know the dead follow me everywhere I go seeking my help to guide them into the light" she says

" Does it ever freak you out?" I asked

" Of course all the time but I've kind of gotten used to it " Aunt Miranda says

" Do you ever just want it to go away I mean to just be normal again?" I asked

" Sometimes but I like helping them cross over or hearing the stories of how they died and helping them communicate with their loved ones" She says

" I need coffee do you want some?" I asked

" of course where do you think you get your love of coffee from " She says following me into the kitchen.

" So Jade how many spirits have you seen so far any scary ones yet ?" she asked

" 3 so far and no none of them were scary if you dont count Phillip's stupidity now that's scary" I said

Aunt Miranda laughed and said

" Well it will happen eventually just hope you're prepared for it"

" I'm not worried " I said hearing footsteps coming from upstairs

What the hell was that I thought to myself as I looked over at Aunt Miranda who had the same questioning look. We walked up the stairs together and we could still hear rustling Aunt Miranda grabbed my hand as we opened the door to my room and when I looked inside the sight almost stopped my heart there was a girl who looked exactly like me but she had shoulder length chestnut brown hair but everything else was a complete duplicate of me. She looked me up and down before looking at Aunt Miranda.

" Well hello there Aunt Miranda long time no see" The girl said

" Gianna What are you doing here ?" Aunt Miranda asked

" I can to seek your help of course and see how my twin was holding up with her new umm... ability " Gigi said

" Twin? Dad told me you died when mom was giving birth to us are you a spirit?" I asked

She walks up to me and slaps the holy hell out of me and says " Does that feel like a spirit to you?"

I instantly take out my scissors and point them at her " If you ever do that again I'll turn you into a spirit got it" I said

" Ha that might work on those idiots at your school but it doesn't work on me" She says pulling out a barbers razor " So if you dont want me to go all Sweeney Todd on you I suggest you put those sheers away"

" Girls how about you both put the weapons down and let's talk like civilized adults" Aunt Miranda says

We both nodded and put our beloved weapons inside of our bras.

" So where have you been this whole time GiGi?" Aunt Miranda asked

" Jersey with Grandma Liz" She said

" She's still living?" I asked

" JADE!" Aunt Miranda yells slapping me on the arm

" Hehe yea she's still alive I dont know for how long though since she cant leave the bottle alone " Gigi said

" Why didnt you try to contact us before now?" I asked

" Because good ol dad decided that he had 2 girls too many so i went to his mother and you stayed here he never wanted to you to know you had a twin " Gigi says.

" Im sorry you know for what dad did to you" I said

" Doesn't matter because I'm here now and you're going to need me for what you're about to face" Gigi says

" Face? What are you talking about?" I asked

" Should I tell her Miranda or do you want to " Gigi asked Aunt Miranda

":Jade remember when I asked you if you had meet any evil or angry spirits yet?" Aunt Miranda asked

" Yea I told you that I haven't" I said

" Well you're going to" Gigi said

" Wait a minute Gigi you see ghosts too?" I asked her

" All the women in our family do even your mom its been a family secret for a very long time" Aunt Miranda says

" Why didnt she ever tell me ?" I asked

" Because your father made her swear never to tell you about it or Gigi" Aunt Miranda says

" But I've never seen a ghost before the accident " I said

" Yes you have you just never paid it any attention " She says

" So what am I going to face?" I said looking at them

" Jade look there are alot of evil spirits out there who dont like what we do they dont like us crossing spirits over into the light because they've been here on earth for so long they've turned twisted and evil and they're going to try to come after us but if we stick together nothing will harm us" Gigi says

" This is alot to take in I need Coffee yes coffee is good " I said heading for the door

" Excuse me?" A small voice says making us turn around

A small boy about 7 or 8 was standing there in a little league outfit with blood coming from the side of his head

" Im lost can you help me find my mommy?" He asked

" Holy Shit !" We said in unison


	3. Chapter 3

Aunt Miranda, Gigi, And I stared at the little boy in complete silence.

" I really need to find my mommy she'll be terribly worried if Im not home in time for dinner" the little boy says

" What's your name little guy?" I asked

" Edward Edward Morris " he says

" Nice to meet you im Jade, this is my aunt Miranda, and my twin sister Gigi can you tell us what happened to you ?" I asked

" I was walking home from a little league game when a man with a dog started talking to me and after that I cant remember" he says

" Well do you remember where you live?" Gigi asked

" 363 Beaumont ave" He says before he disappeared

" I know where that is but I wonder if his mom still lives there" Aunt Miranda says

"And if she does What are we going to tell her? The spirit of her dead son showed up in Jade's room so we could help him find her ?" Gigi asked

" No first were going to look Edward up and find out what we can before we go see his mom" Aunt Miranda says

I grab my laptop , log in , and go to google to see what we could find on Edward and the results came in and i was instantly sick to my stomach. Edward had just turned 8 years old when he was abducted and beaten to death in 1985 the person who did it was never caught .

" Oh my god who the hell could do something like this to a child?" I asked

" There's a lot of sick people out there Jade who see children as easy targets " Gigi says

I kept reading: Edward Morris is survived by his mother Julia Morris and Older brother Tyler Morris.

" Tyler Morris ? I know him" Aunt Miranda says

" You do ?" I asked

" Yea he used to date my friend Michelle I wonder if she knows where he is" Aunt Miranda says

" Only one way to find out let's go" I said grabbing my keys

We rode the 16 minutes to burbank to Aunt Miranda's friend Michelle's house and when we pulled up we were happy to see her car parked in the driveway. We got out of the car and walked up the path to her front door and Aunt Miranda rang the door bell. It didn't take long for Michelle to answer her door and when she did she was shocked and excited to see Aunt Miranda.

" Miranda I don't believe it's been so long how are ?" She asked giving Aunt Miranda a hug

" I know way too long" Aunt Miranda says

Gigi clears her throat making Michelle and Aunt Miranda look at her .

" Oh Michelle these are my nieces Jade and Gigi" Aunt Miranda says

" Hello nice to meet you girls" Michelle says

" like wise " we said in unison

" Well ladies come on inside I just took some cookies out of the oven" Michelle says

" Wait what kind of cookies are we talking here?" I asked

" Oatmeal raisin" Michelle says

" We're in" we said in unison walking into the house.

Gigi and I sat on Michelle's couch stuffing our faces with cookies while Aunt Miranda and her talked .

" So Miranda how have you been and how's the you know...gift?" Michelle asked

" Oh its fine Jade and Gigi have the same gift and that's really the reason for this visit do you remember that guy you dated after college Tyler Morris?" Aunt Miranda asked

" Oh yea Handsome guy but extremely weird" Michelle says

" Did he ever tell you about his little brother Edward ?" Aunt Miranda asked

" Sheesh terrible tragedy the poor kid was abducted, beaten and who knows what else and their poor mother was so grief stricken she went bat shit crazy they had to pack her in and take her to a mental institution out in Palm Springs " Michelle says

" Jesus where's their father?" Aunt Miranda asked

" You mean fathers I know its wrong to talk bad about people but Ms Morris wasn't exactly June Cleaver Tyler's father is Malcolm Conrade the oil tycoon Tyler and Edward mom was his mistress for years until the condom broke and she got pregnant with Tyler then he dropped her like a bad habit. Edward's father was Frank Mathers the coach of the football team at the high school they dated for a while but she found out he was married after she found out that she was pregnant with Edward' Michelle says

" Wow that's Just wow do you know where Tyler could be now?" Aunt Miranda asked

" Last I heard he was doing some odd jobs but he works over there at Tony Clark's auto shop but you said earlier that your gift made you ask about Tyler what's going on?" Michelle asked

" Edward's spirit is still here and if I can convince Tyler to help us talk to his mom maybe Edward will cross over into the light " Miranda says

" Well good luck honey the guy is nuttier than a fruitcake " Michelle says

We said our goodbyes and promised Michelle that we'd be back soon. We got into my car and set out to find Tyler.

" Aunt Miranda how come Michelle knows about your gift?" I asked

" Well when Michelle and I were in college her mother died and when her mother came to me for help I got Michelle to let her go so she could cross over into the light and when she did me and Michelle became very close" Aunt Miranda says

" Well I know one things for sure she sure can bake these cookies are awesome" Gigi says finishing up her cookie.

" Where did she say this Tyler guy was again ?" I asked

" Tony Clark's Auto shop" Aunt Miranda says

" Good let's Gahhhhhhhh!" Gigi Screamed making me slam on the breaks

" Gigi what the fuck?!" I yelled before I realized that Edward was sitting next to Gigi

" Edward you scared the shit out of me" Gigi says

" Girls language " Miranda says

" Are we going to see mommy now?" He asked

" No honey we're going to go find your brother?" Aunt Miranda says

" Tyler? Why would you want to find him he's the reason this happened to me it's his fault im dead!" Edward Screamed before disappearing.

We all looked at each other with the same expression.

" WTF!"


	4. Chapter 4

Gigi , Aunt Miranda, and I sat in my car in complete silence after Edward dropped a serious bombshell on us. How could Tyler be the reason he was dead? Did he have something to do with it. Was he involved? We didn't know there was so many questions running through my mind.

" Aunt Miranda do you think it's a good idea to go talk to Tyler after what Edward just told us ?" I asked

" I mean if was responsible for his death we need to find out how and why" Aunt Miranda says

" But what if Tyler goes crazy or some shit you heard Michelle the guy's nuttier than a fruitcake" Gigi says

" Well there's only one way to find out " I said turning the car back on and driving to Tony Clark's auto shop.

When we pulled up in front of Tony's there were several men outside working on cars. So we got out of the car and that's when we were approached by a short portly man.

" Hey there ladies Im Tony and this here is my auto shop so what can i do you for Today?" He asked

"Actually Tony we're looking for an employee of yours Tyler Morris is he here?" Aunt Miranda asked

" He's not in any trouble is he ?" Tony asked

" No we just have to ask him a few questions" Gigi says

" Actually it's just about time for his lunch break I get him out here for ya Tyler get out here these ladies would like to have a word with you! " Tony yelled

Tyler came out of the garage wiping his hands on an oily towel before sitting it down and walking over to us. And boy was he gorgeous blonde hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, blue eyes, with light stuble on his face that made him look like Charlie Hunnam from Sons of Anarchy.

" Hello ladies what can I do you for?" Tyler asked

" I don't know if you remember me but my name is Miranda West " Aunt Miranda says

" Oh yea I used to date your friend Michelle how are you?" He asked

" Great actually but the reason for my visit is on a personal level so do you mind coming with me to the car for a moment" Aunt Miranda says

" Umm ok " He says following Aunt Miranda back to the car.

" Jade get your scissors ready just in case he tries something funny" Gigi says

" Already ahead of you" I said clutching my scissors.

" So what do you want to talk to me about?" He asked as he stopped in front of the car.

" Edward " Aunt Miranda says

Tyler's face went pale.

" How do you know about Edward?" He asked

" Look this might sound crazy but we've seen him well his spirit that is he's trying to find your mother" Aunt Miranda.

" You've seen my little brother's spirit but how he's been dead since 1985" Tyler says

" You see we have a gift my nieces and I where we're able to see spirits who've yet to cross over into the light and Edward is one of them" Aunt Miranda says

" If you've seen Tyler what is wearing?" He asked

" His little league outfit" Aunt Miranda says

Tyler's eyes began to water as he looked at us with so much pain and hurt.

" We can't do this here I get off around 4 meet me here at 363 Beaumont ave and we'll talk there" Tyler says before walking away.

" 363 Beaumont ave is there family home Tyler still lives there" Gigi says

" We have to find Edward before he finds Tyler" I said

We drove around the neighborhood before stopping at the baseball field.

" You think he's in there?" Aunt Miranda asked

" There's only one way to find out " I said hopping out of the car and walking towards the fields entrance with Aunt Miranda and Gigi following suit.

We walked towards the dugout and that's where we found Edward sitting on one of the benches.

" Edward?" I asked

" Baseball has always been my favorite sport I begged and pleaded my mom for a whole year to let me play and when she finally said yes I was happy I would get up every morning and play catch with Tyler he was an awesome big brother.

" Then why do you blame him for your death ?" Aunt Miranda asked

" Because the day I died he was supposed to pick me up but he never showed up so I thought I could make it home by myself and that's when I met the man with the dog" he said

" What did the man with the dog look like Edward?" I asked

" He was tall with brown hair and glasses he had a funny voice too like he swallowed a frog" he said.

" Do you remember what happened to you?" Gigi asked

Edward nodded.

" He told me he would take me home but he never did he took me to a old house that had boards on all the windows he told me he had a lot of cool baseball stuff in there and like an idiot I went inside and I never came out" He says with tears rolling down his face.

" What did he do once you were inside?" I asked

" I looked around and realized that there was no baseball stuff in there and that's when he locked the door I tried to make a run for it but he grabbed me I started to scream he kept telling me to be quiet but I kept screaming and crying and that's when he picked up the pole then he kept hitting me until I wasn't screaming anymore and that's when he wrapped my body up and then he dropped me in a ditch." He says

Tears clouded my eyes as I listened to Edward tell us about his murder and anger filled me what kind of sick fuck would do this to an eight year old child.

" Edward I need you to come with us" I said

He nodded and followed us back to the car. The ride to Tyler and Edward's family home was silent none of us could think of anything to say. We pulled in the back of Tyler's pick up truck and got out of the car with Edward beside us. We rang the door bell once and a sad looking Tyler opened the door letting us in.

" Come and sit down ladies" Tyler says leading us over to some couches

" It's been a long time since I talked about Edward to anyone he was my little brother I loved him so much I remember when my mom first brought him he was such a little guy so happy and full of life but now he's gone well not entirely according to you guys" Tyler says

" Edward is here with us now" Aunt Miranda says

" He is ?" Tyler asked

" Yes" Aunt Miranda says

" If he's here ask him what's the nickname I used call him" Tyler says

" Eddie Spaghetti and I used to call him Tyrannosaurus Rex" Edward says

" You used to call him Eddie Spaghetti and he called you Tyrannosaurus Rex" I said

" Oh my god he is here Eddie Im so sorry I should have been there and none of this would have ever happen" Tyler cried

" Where were you?" Edward asked

" He wants to know where you were" Gigi says

" I was running errands for mom when a guy stopped me he introduced himself as Malcolm Conrade and he told me that he and mom had been involved with eachother for years and that he was my father. I remember being angry and driving back home to confront mom but she wasn't home so I grabbed a bottle of Wild Turkey and drank it and then I passed out when I woke up a looked at the clock and it said 4: 50 I jumped out of bed and raced to baseball field but you were already gone I looked everywhere for you and I couldn't find you I began to panic so I called mom and she called the police and a few hours later we got the call that they had found you beaten to death I remember mom screaming at me Im so sorry Eddie it was my fault I should have been there for you buddy" Tyler cried

Edward had tears streaming down his face.

" It's my fault I should have just waited instead of trying to walk home by myself Tyler im so sorry I said that it was your fault I didn't know that you were going through that im sorry" Edward cried

" Edward says that he's sorry too and that he just should've waited for you" I said

" Does he know who did this to him?" Tyler asked

" He told us that it was a man with brown hair and glasses and he has a funny voice like he swallowed a frog" I said

" Oh my god I know who do it" Tyler says

" Who is he Tyler?" Aunt Miranda asked

" He used to be my mom's boyfriend his name is Carl Jennings and he's a known pedophile he used to sexually abuse me when they were together until I told my mother and then my mom called the cops he went to jail for a little while then he got out oh Jesus he killed my little brother that son of a bitch killed my brother!" Tyler Screamed

I guess finding that out made Edward mad too because he screamed so loud that the windows burst.

" Jesus was that Eddie?" Tyler asked

" Yea he's pissed " Gigi says

" Tell him sorry for screaming I'm just so hurt" Tyler says

" Tyler where's mommy?" Edward asked.

"Edward is asking about your mother" Aunt Miranda

" She died about a month ago" he said

" Mom's dead oh no she's probably looking for me I need to find my light" Edward says

" He says he has to go into the light to find your mother" Aunt Miranda says

" She's not in the light she's been here this whole time" Gigi says making us look at woman dressed in a hospital gown.

" Mommy?" Edward asked

" I'm right here son" She says beckoning for Edward to come to her.

" Tell Tyler it's ok I forgive him and I love him" Edward says

" I love you too son and we'll be waiting for you" Their mother said.

Mrs. Morris kissed Tyler on his cheek then she and Edward were gone.

" They're gone now Tyler" I said

" Thank You" Tyler says

We left Tyler's house feeling better about Edward going into the light.

" Im going to miss that kid" Gigi says

" So you're going to miss him scaring the hell out of us ?" Aunt Miranda asked

" Maybe not that part" Gigi says

" Alright problem solved now lets go home" I said getting into the car.

We were half way down the road when we noticed a girl walking in the middle of the street wearing nothing but a white button up. We stopped the car and she walked past the car

" Excuse me do you need some help?" I asked stepping out of the car.

" You can see me?" She asked as she turned around.

So much for going home.


	5. Chapter 5

The girl stared at me for a moment before asking

" How can you see me?"

" Well my aunt, my twin, and I can see spirits that's why I'm able to see you now can you tell me who you are and why you're here?" I asked

" I'm Tabitha Tabby for short and My boyfriend and I were celebrating our college graduation at the Brown's Motel if you know what I mean and after that a man burst into our room with a gun and now here I am" Tabby said

" Tabby why haven't you gone into the light?" I asked

" Because I have to find my boyfriend and tell him that Rebecca is his child" Tabby said

My eyes went wide but I agreed to help the girl. When Gigi, and I got back to my house I ran upstairs to grab my laptop.

" So what did she say Jade?" Gigi asked

" Well her name is Tabitha Tabby for short her and her boyfriend were celebrating their graduation at the Brown's Motel when someone came into there room with a gun so im guessing a robbery gone wrong " I said

" That sucks so what does she want you to do?" Gigi asked

" She wants me to find her boyfriend so she can tell them that a girl named Rebecca is his daughter" I said

" That's deep well I'm going to bed wake me up if something interesting happens" Gigi said

I nodded and looked up The Brown's Motel. Surprisingly Tabby's murder popped up first.

" Alright Tabitha Evans 22 years old met a fatal end when an unknown assailant burst through her and boyfriend Kyle McCall's motel room shooting her three times in the chest she died on the scene and shooting Kyle 4 times Mr McCall was air lifted to a nearby hospital where he survived the gunman was later identified as 23 year old Joshua Mullens the alleged ex boyfriend of Tabitha Evans wow that's deep" I said

" Josh that son of a bitch!" Tabitha yelled from behind me

" Holy fuck!" I screamed as I jumped out of my seat

" Oh God did I scare you?" Tabby asked

" What the fuck do you think?" I asked

" What's going on?" Aunt Miranda asked with Gigi in tow

" Nothing Tabby just scared me' I said

" Oh you're the girl from the road " Aunt Miranda said

' Yeah that would be me" Tabby said

" So you died 20 years ago you've been wondering around this whole time?" I asked

" Pretty much it's really sad to watch your kid grow up knowing you can't talk to or touch her" Tabby said

" So Rebecca should be how old now?" I asked

" Rebecca is 24 and she's so beautiful " Tabby said

" So Josh Mullens how does he fit into all of this?" I asked

" Josh and I dated he was my first but Josh was very abusive and controlling so I broke up with him and got with Kyle and that's when I got pregnant with Becca but mother said that no one could ever find out about me being pregnant at a young age so when I came to term I had her at home and my mother made me tell everyone that she was my sister so after that fiasco I continued to date Kyle and it pissed Josh off to the point of him stalking me " Tabby said

" Which led to your untimely death " Gigi said

" Unfortunately " Tabby said

" So you want us to find Kyle to tell him that Rebecca is his daughter and not Josh's and what about Rebecca?" I asked

" Tell her that I'm her mom and that I'm sorry" Tabby said and then she was gone.

" Well there won't be any sleep for me tonight I'll make a pot of coffee anyone else want some?" I asked

They both nodded and after I had enough coffee in me to keep an entire army awake for years I looked up Kyle McCall. Kyle was 42 years old now and Married to a woman named Felicity Adams but it didn't say anything about kids but I wasn't too worried about that. I took down his address and around Nine in the morning when Aunt Miranda and Gigi were asleep I set out to find Kyle. I pulled up to his mansion style house , parked my car , got out, and walked to his front door. I rang the doorbell and seconds later a guy with sky bue eyes and blonde hair I quickly identified as Kyle opened the door.

" Hello may I help you?" He asked

" Kyle McCall?" I asked

" Yes that's me " He said with a smile

" Kyle I'm Jade West and if you aren't too busy I'd like a moment of your time to talk to you about something" I said

" Oh yea well come on in" Kyle said letting me into his home.

Kyle's house was amazing it definitely has a woman's touch because there were flowers everywhere. We walked over to his couch and took a seat.

" Ok so what did you want to talk about?" He asked

" Tabitha Evans " I said getting a surprised look from him

" Wow I haven't talked about Tabby in a long time what made you ask me about her?" He asked

" Well this might sound crazy but I can see spirits and I can talk to them and I've talking to Tabby" I said

" Oh my god you mean her spirit is still here after all this time?" He asked

I simply nodded.

" Is she here right now?" He asked

" Umm I dont think so" I said before Tabby appeared behind me screaming into my ear scaring the shit out of me for the second time today

" My God He's Even Sexier than I remembered!" Tabby screamed

" God I really wiish that you would stop doing that" I said looking at Tabby

" Umm who are you talking to?" Kyle asked

I totally forgot he was in the room.

" Tabby scared me but she's here' I said

" No way if she is tell her to tell me hello" He said

I looked at him crazy before looking at Tabby

" Awww tell him Hi Snookums" Tabby said

" Are you out of your fucking mind ?" I asked making Kyle look at me with a shocked expression

" Well he won't believe that I'm here if you don't call him that" Tabby said

" Ok ok she says hello snookums" I said through gritted teeth

" Oh my God Hi Pookie" he said

" You have got to be kidding me?" I asked

" Pookie I'm so sorry God I never stopped loving you " Kyle said

" I never stopped loving you either Snookums" Tabby said

" She said she never stopped loving you either " I said to Kyle

" Tell him that he needs to sit down because I have to tell him something very important" Tabby said

" Ok she says she needs you to sit down because she has something important to tell you" I said to Kyle

Kyle did as he was told and awaited for Tabby to talk through me.

" Kyle remember our first time?" Tabby asked

I almost threw up but asked anyway.

" She said do you remember your first time?" I asked

" Yes we were 17 and it was beautiful why does she want to know that?" Kyle asked

" Because that was the night Rebecca was conceived " Tabby said

" She said that's the night Rebecca was conceived" I said

" Rebecca? Your sister?"he asked

" Our child" Tabby said

" Your child" I said to Kyle

" But how?" He asked

" My mother made me tell everyone she was my sister including you because I was 17 and on my way to college and telling everyone I had become a 17 year old mother would have ruined my reputation my mother would say" Tabby said

I repeated what she said to Kyle who had begun to cry and run his fingers through his blonde hair.

" You could've told me Tabby we could've moved away and took Rebecca with us" He said

" Im so sorry" Tabby said with tears falling from her eyes

" She's sorry" I said

" I have to find her" Kyle said

" She lives on Montgomery in the only pink house on the block" Tabby said before she disappeared

" She's gone but she said Rebecca lives on Montgomery " I said

" Alright let's go you're driving " Kyle said walking towards the door

I rolled my eyes and followed him out to my car.


	6. Chapter 6

How the hell did I get myself into this i should've just waited until Gigi and Aunt Miranda woke up now I'm sitting in the car parked across the street with Kyle debating if we should go up to Rebecca's house and tell her he's actually her father.

" Man I'm so nervous right now" Kyle said

" I'm nervous for you but this is what Tabby wants us to do" I said

" Alright well let's go" Kyle said getting out of the car

" Aww he still looks so sexy when he's nervous" Tabby says popping up out of nowhere again

" Jesus fucking christ will you stop doing that" I said trying to get my heart out of my throat.

" Sorry " Tabby says

" Alright let's get this over with" I said getttig out of my car to catch up to Kyle

Kyle hands were shaking as he prepared herself to ring Rebecca's doorbell so instead waiting for him to get his nerves intact I rang it for him.

" Just a minute" We heard Rebecca yell from the other side of the door

Soon enough the door opened revealing Rebecca. Kyle and Tabby were instantly shocked at the sight before them. Rebecca was Kyle's splitting image tall with Blonde hair and blue eyes. Kyle was so entranced by her looks that he didn't hear her talking to him.

" Umm may I help you?" She asked.

" Uh yes Rebecca I'm Jade and this is Kyle" I said

" How do you know my name have we met before?" She asked

" No not exactly we were sent here by Tabitha Evans" I said

" That's impossible because Tabby is dead she's been dead for over 20 years now" She said in an agitated voice

" Rebecca I know this might sound crazy but I see ghosts and Tabby's spirit told me to find you" I said

" You really expect me to believe this shit Tabby is dead" She said

" It's true Rebecca at first I was leary on the whole thing two but it's true she's still here" Kyle said

" And who the hell are you?" She said pointing at Kyle

" I'm Kyle McCall I was Tabby's boyfriend before she died" He said

" Holy shit this is getting weirder by the minute " Rebecca says scratching her head

" Jesus she has a terrible mouth she must've gotten it from my mother because she cursed like a sailor" Tabby said

" Tabby says that you have a terrible mouth and that you got it from her mother because she cursed like a sailor" I said making Rebecca look at me wide eyed

" How did you know that?" She asked

" Because Tabby told me she's standing by me right now" I said

" Tabby? If she's there what did she used to call me when I was little?' Rebecca asked

" I used to call her my little munchkin from the lollipop guild " Tabby said

I gave Tabby a weird look before I burst out laughing making Kyle and Rebecca give me a weird look.

" I'm sorry she used to call you her little munchkin from the lollipop guild" I said making Kyle laugh too

" You guys are assholes" Tabby said

" Oh my God she really is here come inside before my neighbors come out and see us acting strange" Rebecca says

We walk into her home and looked around and there were pictures of her when she was a baby and pictures of Tabby and her mom I'm assuming. Rebecca brought us into her den and we all took a seat on her couch.

" So is she still here?" Rebecca asked

" Yea she's still here now we have something very important to tell you" I said

" Ok" she said

" Kyle do you want me to tell her or do you want to tell her?" I asked

" You can do it" He said

" Rebecca Tabby wanted me to tell you that She and Kyle are your biological parents" I said

" I know" Rebecca says with tears in her eyes

" How does she know?" Tabby asked

" Tabby wants to know how you found out" I said

" A few years ago I was at our mother's and I helping her clean the garage and I found my birth certificate and it had Tabby as my birth mother I confronted my mother about it and she confirmed it I really wished that I could've had a full life with you Mom" Rebecca says through tears

" Me too baby" Tabby said

" She says she does too" I said

" If its alright with you Rebecca I'd like to be apart of your life" Kyle said

" That would be great" Rebecca said

I looked at the scene before and smiled before looking at Tabby who was crying.

" Thanks Jade now Rebecca and Kyle can be happy" Tabby said

" You're welcome Tabby" I said

"Wow is that for me?" Tabby asked staring into her light

" Yea" I said

Tabby smiled but before she took off she walked over to Rebecca and kissed her on the cheek and whispered she loved her and she did the same with Kyle making them both touch their cheeks and smile and then Tabitha was gone.

After talking with Rebecca and Kyle for a little while I took off and headed home. I pulled into the driveway and was pleasantly surprised to see an angry GiGi and equally pissed Aunt Miranda.

" Where the hell were you? Miranda and I were worried sick" Gigi asked

" I was off sending another spirit into their light" I said walking towards the front door

" Tabby ?" Aunt Miranda asked

" Yea she's gone now if you'll excuse me I'm late for a date with my bed and pillow" I said walking into the house and up to my room to get some much needed rest


End file.
